


第一次約炮就約到同事是怎樣

by feiyim



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiyim/pseuds/feiyim
Summary: 社畜Dom槍 x 同事社畜Sub弓Dom/Sub 設定
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, 槍弓 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有Dom/Sub設定  
> 基本可以說是Dom主宰Sub的精神，Sub則無條件服從Dom，並從服從的行為中得到快感。大概類似沒有發情期的ABO。

「時間差不多了，明天要用的資料準備好了嗎？」Archer看了看手錶，已經差不多是下班時間，自己今天下班之後有預定，可不能因爲別人的任性而加班。  
「還差一點點... 完成了！趕時間？」旁邊的Lancer正對着熒幕奮戰，工作了一整天之後失去光彩的紅色雙眼，一瞬間又燃亮了，馬上開始八卦別人下班後的行程。  
Archer與Lancer兩人是在迦勒底公司同一部門上班的同事，本來兩人今天都可以輕鬆地渡過一天然後提早下班，但是客戶臨時改變要求，令兩人要再準備另一份資料，於是兩人便手忙腳亂地工作了一整天，幸好來得及準時下班。  
「對，先走了。」這樣說完之後拿起東西的Archer就直接離開了。對，他今天下班之後約了人，約了一個自己也不知道是誰的人。Archer嘆了一口氣，有點後悔自己的決定。Archer青春期的時候就分化成了一個Sub，由小時候到現在都沒有特別因爲自己是Sub而引起過甚麼問題，也自問自己是屬於不太需要Dom的體質，但上次例行的身體檢查的時候被醫生建議最好找個Dom處理自己的生理需要，於是看到網上提供的DomSub配對服務的時候便申請了帳號試試，想不到馬上就受到別人的邀請，今晚約定了在酒店見面。  
要不現在就走，然後告訴他我有事來不了？還是先見了面，向對方好好地道歉？這樣不停想東想西的時候，就已經走到了酒店。Archer皺着眉頭看着酒店大門，出於禮貌還是決定要先與對方見面之後再作打算，然後就走進了預約好的酒店房間。這間酒店的房間使用密碼鎖，所以只要通知對方房門的密碼就可以，這種便利性當然也令這裏成為了那種約會的聖地。  
洗好澡後換上浴袍坐在牀上，通知了對方自己已經到了，對方說自己剛下班，正在來的途中。不可避免地，Archer開始想象起對方的長相。現在只知道對方是成年男性Dom的情報，其他一律不清楚。他在自己的簡介裏提到了自己是身高187的成年男性Sub，所以對方應該也有一定的身材，但是說實話自己對肌肉猛漢的興趣平平，如果出現了像隔壁部門的海格力斯一樣的男人的話，或許真的要想想怎樣拒絕對方了...  
當他想到這裏的時候聽到兩聲敲門，然後便是輸入密碼的聲音。面對房門坐着的Archer一抬起頭就看到了邀請自己的對象，有着一頭過於熟悉的藍色頭髮和驚訝地瞪大的血紅色雙眼。  
「誒...」兩人就這樣你眼看我眼，呆着站在門口看着對方，一起發出了這樣的聲音。Archer首先回過神來，拿起牀邊自己換下來的衣物就衝往大門，Lancer馬上關上門並擋在門口，看着遍過頭面紅的Archer笑着說：「原來你說有約是來這裏啊？想不到你也有這樣的嗜好嘛。」  
「哈，主動邀請我的某人以為自己有甚麼資格這樣說我？」Archer馬上回復平時的狀態，被人嗆了之後馬上嗆回去，還不忘擺出平時那副目中無人的表情。  
「都來到這裏了，要不我們就按原定計劃吧？」早已習慣了對方冷嘲熱諷的Lancer笑着捉住了Archer的手腕。看着擋住了大門的Lancer，皺起眉頭問道：「我沒有興趣跟你開這種玩笑，讓開！」  
這樣說完的Archer提膝撞向Lancer的小腹，卻被對方一手擋着，然後順着膝蓋摸到大腿。就算是隔着浴袍也感覺到對方的手一點點向大腿移過去的溫度，他嚇得馬上收回腳，抬起頭卻看到對方玩味的笑容，一雙紅色的眼微微眯起，打量着只穿着浴袍的他。視線好像得到了實體一樣，從臉上到胸前，再移動到剛剛被摸到的大腿上，被看到的地方馬上起了雞皮疙瘩，還慢慢地蔓延開來。  
「別這樣嘛，反正都是要解決身體問題，我們不是挺好的嗎，又不用故意問對方甚麼時候有空，又不用故意遷就對方的時間，對我們來說都好啊。」向着不停戒備自己的Archer，Lancer慢慢地勸說他，與一向上班時朝氣滿滿的聲音不同，他壓低自己的聲線，湊向Archer的耳邊說。比一向低沉的聲線打向Archer的耳膜，微暖的氣息吹向他的耳窩，本來已經冷下來的臉頰又染上了熱度，掙扎着要甩開的手腕都放輕了力度。  
對，的確與他所說的一樣。Archer的腦袋裏忍不住冒起了這樣的一個想法，然後本來只有一點的想法開始不停放大，連他自己都開始不停找理由說服自己，但就是不能跨過那跳線。  
因爲他是Lancer，所以不可以。這樣想到的Archer回復了一點平日的自制力，正打算開口拒絕捉着自己的Lancer時就聽到靠在自己耳邊的他說：「要不我們先試試吧，『跪下』。」  
雙膝一軟，就這樣跪在地上的Archer連自己都不明白自己在做甚麼，潛意識裏就服從了聽到的命令，心中不停有無數的問題冒出來，但比起那些疑問，更令他驚訝的是從未感受過的巨大的快感，只因為聽從了Dom的一個簡單的命令，就讓他產生了一種從沒有嚐到過的甘美快感，跪在地上的一瞬甚至產生了一種神奇的安心感。跪下之後他不敢抬頭看Lancer，明明之前都沒有問題，但跪下之後眼前的Dom就傳來了一陣突如其來的壓迫感。  
「乖孩子，『現在自己走到牀尾跪着』。」看着眼前真的乖乖跪下的Archer，Lancer心中冒出了莫大的優越感。平常總是擺着一副驕傲的模樣，高高在上的Archer竟然真的會乖乖自己洗乾淨穿着浴袍跪在自己面前，現在的角度還看到他咖啡色的後頸，滲着一點點的紅色，看不到他的表情，只是這樣都已經令他血脈賁張。  
得到了下一個命令的Archer馬上站起來，走到牀尾跪着，比起剛才的訝異，今次他心裏涌出的快感更多，已經完全掩蓋了其他所有感覺。明明是在同事面前只穿着浴袍跪在地上，卻沒有一絲不快，只有不停從身體各處涌出的甘美快感和對下一個命令的期待，他的陰莖已經在不知不覺間硬了起來，貼在自己的小腹上。Archer聽到門口傳來衣物摩擦的聲音，然後慢慢走過來踏在地氈上的腳步聲，然後看到有個人坐在面前的牀上，翹起雙腳，雙手撐身體兩側，身體傾後。  
「就像在觀賞自己一樣。」這個念頭在Archer心中出現，然後他腦中開始想象對方現在的表情，早已熟悉的那雙血紅的雙眼會因爲自己而發生怎樣的變化，是蔑視自己現在狼狽的表情，還是在享受支配他人的表情，但就算一直想象，Archer仍然不敢抬起頭看對方的表情。這時候聽到又傳來衣物摩擦的聲音，然後一隻手伸過來捉住他的下巴抬起了他的頭。這時映入眼中的Lancer與他想象中的任何一個都不一樣，他血紅的雙眼變成沉重的深紅色，臉上沒有半點表情，卻泛起一點潮紅，比起說是在享受征服的快感不如說是在獵物面前的野獸。被他看着的Archer覺得自己被一匹野狼狠狠盯着，明明想逃跑，但是雙腳卻完全不停使喚，只能被釘在原地。Lancer這個充滿壓迫感的眼神令Archer真正地感受到，現在自己面前的人是一個Dom。他在服從的人是一個Dom，這個認知令他身體裏涌出的快感更加洶涌，這種從未感受過的快感令他連腦袋開始變得渾濁。  
「『大腿分開，雙手撐在背後』」被快感衝昏頭腦的Archer朦朧間聽到這句命令，無意識地撐起發軟的腰完成對方的命令。現在的Archer雙腿大開，因爲雙手撐在身後而令胸部向前挺起，Lancer的手仍然託着他的下巴。他的一切都暴露在對方面前，無論是潮紅的臉龐，迷濛的雙眼，大開的胸膛，還是不停滴落黏糊的液體的陰莖，都完全展示在對方眼前。托住Archer下巴的手開始向下移動，從下巴開始遊向喉結，然後伸向他的鎖骨，用指尖描畫着鎖骨的凹陷處，到了因為急速呼吸而不停起伏的胸膛，就用整隻手覆蓋在豐滿的胸肌上，然後輕輕地揉捏着。Archer上身的敏感點被一點一點地挑逗着，突然被人捏着乳頭時就輕輕地喘了一聲，卻意外地讓Lancer的視線轉回了他的臉上。  
「我們來玩個遊戲吧，在15分鐘後我準許你打開眼之前能不發出聲音的話，我就給你獎勵。」這樣說完的Lancer拿出電話，調了15分鐘的時鐘，然後在Archer面前按了開始。已經神智不清的Archer其實只聽到「獎勵」「不發出聲音」這些字句和看到遞到自己面前的計時器，所以大概明白現在的處境。接着就看到對方突然接近，一雙紅色的眼注視着自己，連呼吸拍在臉上的感覺都非常鮮明。Lancer湊到他的耳邊說：「『閉上眼』」  
Archer順從地閉上了眼，Lancer的手依然在他的身體上不停撫摸着。失去了視覺之後Archer更鮮明地感覺到對方在自己身上撫摸的感覺。修長的手指先是脫下他身上的浴袍，然後繼續剛剛的路線，在他的胸部不停揉捏着，不時會掃過乳頭，卻再沒有像剛剛一樣直接摸到，想知道他的手在摸哪裏，卻又看不到，只能不停處於期待的忐忑中。Lancer的另一隻手放過了他的胸部，向下摸去，用掌心包裹着他的腰側，慢慢地滑動着，又用指尖描繪着他腹肌漂亮的線條，再順着腹肌的線條摸到小腹，就在只差一點就摸到陰莖的時候轉向大腿內側，輕輕地揉捏着因為忍耐而不停崩緊的大腿。明明還差一點，差一點就可以摸到，一直被挑逗着敏感帶的Archer腦裏只剩下想被對方直接撫摸的慾望，連發出聲音宣泄慾望都做不到，只能不斷深呼吸來忍着自己的叫聲和快感，胯下的陰莖都因為連綿不絕的微小快感而挺得更高，前端不停流出的液體已經在地氈上形成一塊小小的痕跡。忍着不想出聲的Archer想讓對方安撫一下自己，但Lancer卻沒有回應他的期待，反而連正在撫摸他的雙手都離開了。閉上眼的Archer突然連最後一點可以得知對方動作的途徑都消失了，只好再挺起了胸部希望對方可以看到自己的請求。  
不只是被命令的Archer，仍然穿戴整齊，只是解開了領帶和脫掉鞋子的Lancer胯下都腫起了一個包，在看到Archer無意識地追逐快感而挺起的胸膛時更加是硬得疼痛，這個平日穿衣服總要包住全身的皮膚，又禁慾又老媽子的Archer玩起來竟然可以變成這個模樣，臉上泛起連啡色肌膚都擋不住的紅色，敏感得乳頭被輕輕捏一下就叫出聲音，竟然還會主動挺起紅要求自己摸他，這個反差實在是連之前情史豐富的Lancer都抵擋不住。Lancer先拿開正在撫摸對方的手，拉開自己的褲鍊，讓一直弊在褲子裏幣得疼痛的陰莖可以輕鬆一點，只是視線離開了一下，再看向Archer是竟然看到他又再將自己的胸膛挺得更出，彷彿在邀請自己繼續撫摸他的姿勢令人血氣沸騰。   
咬他，在他身上留下自己的痕跡。Lancer差一點就直接撲上去，一口咬在那個挺起的深色乳頭上，在快要咬上去時，又忍住了，只是輕輕地往上面吹了口氣。甚麼都看不到的Archer因為這個小小的動作而全身顫抖，小腹大幅收縮了一下，喘息的聲音比起剛剛又急速了一點，只是被輕輕地吹了一下的乳頭硬挺在胸前等待Lancer再一次的安撫。  
看着面前乖乖地服從自己的Sub，身為Dom的Lancer感到莫大的滿足感，但是對方如此順從，他就越是想做得更過分一點，想挑戰對方的底線，甚至是令對方的底線因為自己的行為而崩潰。他將自己的陰莖貼在Archer的胸口上，看着他因為突如其來的不同觸感而楞了一下，很快就像聯想到了一樣，臉上的紅暈蔓延到耳背，咬着脣避免自己叫出聲音。Lancer對於他這個反應感到非常滿意，開始在他的胸膛上摩擦着自己的陰莖，先是用前端將流出的透明液體塗在上面，然後用整根柱身在上面滑動，摩擦到乳頭的時候加大氣力，讓他的乳頭被自己的前端頂得嵌入豐滿的胸部內，然後在自己放開的時候彈出，來來回回的玩了幾次，令乳頭變得水淋淋的。Archer的胸已經沒有像之前一樣挺得那麼高，因為他不停被挑逗着乳頭，快感不停累積但只能以用力呼吸的方式宣洩，令他的腰軟得難以支撐自己，就算是現在撐在後面的雙手已經開始發顫，只靠着Sub不違背命令的潛意識支撐着綿軟的身體。  
「看不到真是可惜，你知道現在自己是怎樣的模樣嗎？赤裸着跪在酒店的地氈上，自己張開腿挺起腰讓人看。不只下面不停滴水，連乳頭都被人玩得濕淋淋的。」就在Archet苦苦支撐着的時候，Lancer湊到他耳邊故意貼着他的耳說。明明每一個命令都是他下的，明明挑逗自己的都是他，但是卻要用這樣的方法講。明明應該因為他的奚落而生氣的Archer卻沒有感到任何不快，反而隨著他的描述想像自己的模樣，然後感到羞恥的同時也隨之生出了快感。Lancer說完那句話之後停了一下，退後一點，看着Archer的反應，然後又湊過去，今次沒有貼緊對方的臉部，只是湊近他的耳邊，然後用氣聲說：「淫亂。」  
聽到這裡的Archer撐着的手脫力，整個人向後跌，一直只在滴水的前端射出了一點點精液，但仍然忍着沒有發出聲音，忍得連眼角都紅了。同時放在牀上的電話響起，15分鐘的計時到了。Lancer去按停不停響的鈴聲，然後坐到牀上面，看着應該不太清楚發生了甚麼事的Archer説：「乖孩子，好好忍住了，可以張開眼了。」  
Archer聽到之後就張開眼，看到坐在面前的Lancer正用那雙血紅色的眼緊緊盯着自己，一隻手正在狠狠地捋動着自己的陰莖。Lancer竟然一邊看着自己一邊自慰，看到這個意想不到的情景，Archer完全不知道自己可以做甚麼，只能繼續無聲地坐在地上，感受着對方的視線不停在自己身上舔舐。  
「我現在就給你獎勵。」在故意讓Archer看了一會之後Lancer這樣説。他提起腳，輕輕踩在Archer勃起的陰莖上，讓前端在自己的腳掌上摩擦，然後用腳趾輕輕地夾着，不停上下滑動。  
「啊！那裡，唔啊...」平日低沉穩定的聲線在快感的煎熬之下變得稍微高昂了一點，每一個字都帶着些微的顫抖。Archer在對方踩上自己身上的一下感到了一點恐懼，但馬上就沉浸在快感裏。因為之前的15分鐘裏，Lancer都沒有直接摸他的陰莖，只在周圍的部分摩擦着，所以現在被他直接踩上去就變得更加舒服，舒服得腦袋裏空白一片，只能剩下感受胯下快感的知覺。他抬起頭露出漂亮的頸線，胯下主動挺動摩擦着Lancer的腳掌。  
「呀！不行了...已經...呀！啊...」在Lancer再一次用腳趾夾着他的前端時，已經忍耐許久的Archer抵擋不住一波又一波的快感，在Lancer的腳下射了出來。Lancer看到了之後加快手上自慰的動作，在即將釋放之前走到Archer面前，將陰莖抵在對方面上，將濁白的精液釋放在他的臉上，他的胸膛上，然後饒有趣味地用前端將他臉上的精液塗開。


	2. 2

Lancer與Archer的孽緣早在他進入迦勒底之前就開始了。當時他在一間極黑心的小型公司裏工作，理論上有三個員工，但一個是負責出資的老闆吉爾加美什，一個是負責勞役自己的上司言峰綺禮，於是真正工作的就只有不幸的Lancer，偏偏競爭對手裏還有個手段狠辣的麻煩Archer，那段時間每天都過勞工作的Lancer幾乎完全沒有回家和休息的記憶。到了又被上司和老闆耍了一次之後他才辭職，跳槽到現在工作的迦勒底，無論是上司還是工作環境和條件都令人滿意，但當初的勁爭對手Archer竟然身為外派員工與自己成為拍檔，這點令兩人都極度無語。每天的吵架一點不少，但兩人直到上一次的約炮事件之前都沒有深交，最多都是午餐一起吃飯的關係。  
那一晚大家都釋放完之後，終於能就着這件事冷靜地討論一下，Lancer覺得兩人的相性意外地好，而且也方便，所以想維持這種關係，想不到那個Archer竟然意外地答應了。Lancer原本認為對方一定不會答應，因為那個Archer平日工作可不是死腦筋那麼簡單，難以想像他竟然會接受炮友這種關係。自從這一晚之後，兩人又約了不少次，大多數都是Lancer主動邀請。這一段時間之後，關係比之前變好了不只一點，然後在一次發現某人的手作料理異常美味之後，周末還不時會到Archer家喝酒。  
正在工作的Archer看到電話亮了一下，以為是工作上的聯絡，馬上拿起來看卻發現是坐自己對面的無聊人傳過來的短訊:「今個周末到你家喝酒？」。認真工作的Archer無語地瞪了對方一眼，在電話上輸入了甚麼之後就繼續工作。Lancer電話上彈出了一句「認真工作」。正當Lancer正納悶的時候又彈出了一條訊息，今次只有一個「好」字。再抬頭看，對面的人像沒有發生過任何是一樣認真工作，只是耳邊隱隱約約地透着一點紅色。  
星期六的晚上，Lancer如約來到了Archer的家裏，還帶上了兩大袋啤酒和一大瓶清酒。獨居的Lancer雖然都會下廚，但充其量只能餵飽自己，與Archer的距離還有很遠。Archer也沒有辜負他的期望，晚餐和下酒的小菜簡直說得上是色香味俱全。在枱上的小菜吃得七七八八時，兩人都已經喝過了一輪，自成年開始就受自家大哥Caster和師傅斯卡哈調教的Lancer還好，但Archer已經有醉意，不時會突然停下然後抱着清酒的瓶子發呆，鐵灰色的雙眼裏蒙上了一層水氣。Lancer拿走了他抱着的酒樽，Archer保持着抱着酒樽的姿勢一會之後才察覺自己原本抱着的東西被人拿走了，皺着眉費力地周圍尋找。就算是平時和自己一起喝酒，也很少見他會露出這樣的模樣，看到這裏的Lancer放好手上拿着的大酒樽，回來扶起已經意識朦朧的Archer，一邊沒好氣地說：「你啊，喝一點酒就醉成這樣，自己在外面小心點。」  
被扶起的Archer嘴裏咿咿唔唔地說着甚麼，但是太模糊完全聽不出是甚麼，Lancer只好胡亂答着甚麼，一邊安撫着他一邊將他搬到牀上。Lancer放開已經醉倒的他，讓他躺在牀上，然後就起身打算去收拾飯廳。在Lancer放手之後，獨自躺在牀上的Archer突然開始掙扎着睜開眼到處看，好像在找尋着甚麼，在看到正在離開牀邊的Lancer的時候就一把捉着他上衣的衣襬向後扯。被捉着的Lancer楞了一下，然後轉過身來，醉醺醺的Archer躺在牀上，努力睜着眼看着自己，明明是他主動伸手拖着自己，但是現在又露出了迷惑的表情。這種迷糊狀態的Arcer平時可不多見，Lancer坐回牀上安撫着他，但是Archer就是不肯放手，一段時間之後Lancer也安撫得累了放棄了自己去收拾客廳的計劃，直接躺在Archer旁邊睡了過去。  
清爽的早晨，幾縷陽光從窗外滲入，喝醉的Archer從夢中醒來，腦袋深處一下一下地泛着宿醉的痛楚，看向時鐘，已經快要10點鐘，雖然是假日但也不能因為醉酒就放縱自己睡到下午，打算起身的Archer發現腰上有種異樣的重量。轉頭一看，沒有用髮箍幫着的藍色的髮絲胡亂地鋪在牀上，可能是被照入的陽光打擾到睡眠，所以眉頭緊皺地嘟嚷着甚麼，剛才Archer腰上的重量正正是他摟在對方身上的手。之前幾次他們都是處理完生理需要之後就各自回家，根本就沒有看過對方睡顏的Archer此時靜靜地看着這個躺在自己身邊睡着的人。本來就已經非常好看的Lancer在陽光的照耀下更顯白皙，不是病態的蒼白，而是健康的透着血色的白皙，明明是一個不修邊幅，看起來也不怎麼像會好好打理自己的人，但偏偏就擁有讓一部分迦勒底女員工羨慕不以的柔順髮則，記得有一次他上班忘了帶髮箍，結果打算用檯面的橡皮筋幫頭髮時還被發現的玉藻前說了一段時間。就是這副皮囊欺騙了多少女性，Archer忍不住在這樣想，然後又在心裏嘲笑自己，連他也其中一分子。  
Archer喜歡Lancer，說不上是一見鍾情，但一定有很大程度是喜歡他的外貌。他自小就是一個陰鬱的人，其實不只他，家裏的大哥Alter，弟弟Shadow也是差不多的性格，毒舌又尖酸刻薄。這樣的Archer身邊從來沒有出現過一個好像Lancer這樣的人，就像他在迦勒底的戲稱光之御子一樣，陽光，張揚又受人愛戴，完全與自己是相反的人，不知不覺之間自己也開始憧憬這種光芒，想去接近他，想讓這種光芒停留在自己的生活裏，所以也才會答應了那個亂來的炮友約定。Archer其實完全沒有想過自己可以和他的關係會變成這樣接近，自己不只是身材高大的男人，性格又不討好，一開始和他說話又忍不住開始尖酸刻薄，實在難以想像能夠被對方所喜歡。現在雖然只有肉體上的關係，但偶爾像這樣和他有說有笑地喝喝酒，感覺好像能夠接近了一點，只是這樣想想就令他感到心裏泛起一陣暖流。  
Archer就這樣靜靜地看着睡着的Lancer，微風輕輕從窗外吹來，房間裏安靜得只聽到兩人呼吸的聲音，Archer很享受這種氣氛，安穩又寧靜的早晨，不像平時兩人見面就吵架的劍拔弩張，也不像上牀的時候那麼熱烈又濃稠。就在Archer正在享受這種安穩的時候，Lancer睜開了迷濛的雙眼，剛醒來的他還處於一種朦朦朧朧的狀態中，一對紅色的眼睛張張合合，毫無焦點地周圍打量着。Archer被他這種模樣惹笑了，一雙鋼色的雙眼微微眯起，臉上露出了一個連他自己也察覺不到的溫和表情，拿開摟在自己腰上的手，對開始清醒的Lancer說：「醒了就快起牀，我去煮早餐。」  
Archer離開了房間，Lancer揉着眼走進廁所洗漱。站在鏡子前的時候突然停下，迷濛的大腦清醒後第一件記起的事就是剛剛Archer在叫醒他的時候的柔和表情，微灣的鋼色雙眼，還未梳起的劉海柔軟地蓋在前額，嘴角有少見的弧度。Lancer後知後覺地，到了現在才開始面紅，然後雙手撐在洗手台上，長長地嘆了口氣，打開水龍頭，將冰冷地水潑在自己面上。之後才抬起頭望進鏡子裏，自己的臉仍然是非常紅，Lancer只能繼續潑水冷卻自己發熱的臉頰。  
終於冷靜了，走到客廳的時候，Archer已經煮好了早餐，枱上有兩人分量的洋式早餐，烤得金黃的吐司伴着新鮮的小番茄和沙律，還有一隻有着焦香外圍的太陽蛋和煙肉，正在廚房走出來的Archer手上拿着兩杯冒着白煙的熱咖啡。Lancer呆着站在客廳，沒有走近餐桌，早上與誰一起從同一張床上醒來，然後與對方一起吃着熱騰騰的手作早餐，已經是多久以前的事呢。  
「怎麼呆着站在那裏，快過來吃早餐。」正沉浸在自己的思想裏的Lancer聽到Archer的聲音，這才回過神來，踏進客廳，坐到自己的座位上，然後拿起吐司，一口咬下。金黃色的吐司烤得剛好，有麪包甜甜的香氣，也有剛好的焦香味，早餐微微的溫度不只溫暖了他的胃，甚至連他的心底都涌出一種淡淡的安心的感覺。  
「怎麼了，不合你胃口嗎？」平時的Lancer吃飯的時候不會這麼安靜，所以吃完整頓早飯之後，坐在對面的Archer看到Lancer奇怪的表現，以為是自己的早餐有問題，問完之後還自己碎碎唸着「還以為歐洲人會比較習慣洋式早餐」之類的說話。Lancer放下手上的咖啡杯，吸一口氣，整理好自己的姿勢，認真地直視Archer的雙眼，開口說：「Archer，我們不如試試交往吧。」  
Archer聽到這句之後整個人呆住了，與其說他是不敢相信聽到的說話，不如說他在聽到的一瞬就已經馬上在心裏否定了對方。心裏不停閃着不同想法的Archer腳掌發冷，雙手交握着不讓自己發抖，然後露出一往尖酸的冷笑來說：「我可沒有空和你這樣毫無貞操觀念的人交往。」  
直到剛剛為止的溫暖氣氛一掃而空，只剩下滿屋的清靜。


End file.
